Never Really Gone
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Harry graduates Hogwarts. This is after book 7, so there WILL be spoilers.


***Hi guys, this is a story I'm writing for one of my best friend's graduation. She's awesomeful, so bear with the fact that I've never written a Harry Potter fanfic.***

Harry ran to the Great Hall as his class assembled. All the seventh years were in the Hall, but he had been sidetracked by Collin Creevy's little brother, Denis, and Denis seemed to share his… late brother's love of photography.

It had taken Harry a solid five minutes to shake Denis off his trail.

Harry fixed his dress robes as best he could as he crept into the Hall for graduation. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other from their places in the alphabetical line. Harry grinned to himself as he took his place not far from Ron near the end of the line.

He could still remember Nearly Headless Nick's advice. "Don't get your head chopped off. Or if you do, at least try to get it chopped off properly."

Harry nearly chuckled at the memory, but remembered that he was "The Chosen One" and that everyone's eyes were going to be fixed on him as soon as the ceremony officially began. Harry could see little Professor Flitwick running around, magic-ing streamers and photos all over the walls.

Harry took a deep breath. His mind wandered to the first day of this year.

McGonagall had proclaimed that the last year of school didn't count, much to the displeasure of most of the Slytherins, but since everyone else had flunked, dropped out, never came, or got beat up and kidnapped… well, the Slytherins were outvoted.

The school had been overrun by many reporters from the Daily Prophet, Wizarding Weekly, Witch Weekly, and even the Quibbler. Xenophilius Lovegood had been rather light on the conspiracy theories about this, probably because of Luna.

Soon even the reporters died down, or McGonagall had put up extra protections.

Harry had been worked to the bone. If he thought OWLs were hard, heck, if he thought SAVING THE WORLD was hard… The NEWTs were waaaayyy worse.

But even Goyle got passed, the credits from last year still counted for something, and now… There they were. Wearing silly Muggle hats, a tradition started by Dumbledore, and waiting for the curtain to lift to reveal them to their families.

Harry smiled as he thought of the Weasleys sitting in the crowd to cheer Ron, Hermione, and him on. Then he thought of one Weasley in particular.

He had proposed to Ginny that year. Ginny had accepted, but neither of them had told Ginny's parents. Or Ron. Ginny should have been graduating this year, but…

There had been two classes of First Years this year, which made things a little hectic for the teachers, but everything worked out in the end. Harry had talked to Slughorn, who had guaranteed a job for him in the Aurour's office.

The curtains raised on the stage and Harry looked up instinctively at the ceiling. A sunny day. He looked to the sea of faces and his heart sank a little when he saw that Ginny's prediction was true. There were TONS of reporters.

Harry sighed, but pretended to look happy.

McGonagall made a speech about something or another and honor.

They called up Hermione for her well rehearsed, well written valedictorian speech.

Then all at once they began to call off names.

"Hannah Abbott!"

Soon they had reached "Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione blushed and hurried up to get her diploma as a puff of smoke went up as reporters clicked pictures.

She had returned her parents to normal and they were standing in the Hall, awe written all over their faces.

Harry zoned out again and soon, "Neville Longbottom!" was called.

Neville walked across the stage with a confidence that had not been present in him before his 7th year. Well, his first 7th year.

More photos went off.

And, too soon, "Harry James Potter!"

He walked across the stage as normally as he could and the Hall was soon thick with smoke from the cameras. Harry resisted the urge to cough. He shook McGonagall's hand (She had a rather firm grip) and took his diploma from Flitwick. He exited the stage and sat in his original place.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Was called not long after Harry's attention returned to the stage.

Ron looked a little green, as he did whenever he was Keeper. But he got off the stage without an incident.

Soon everyone was done. Flitwick flicked his hand and a million sparks fell from the sky, and in one swift movement everyone stood up and threw their hats into the air.

The rain of caps was filled with hugging, crying people, promising to send owls.

Harry had been using school owls. He didn't want to replace Hedwig just yet.

Everyone started hugging Harry, their classmate, the boy who lived. He accepted their embraces, but really wished to only be with a few people. Soon everyone was distracted by cake and Harry maneuvered his way through the swarm to the Weasleys and the Grangers.

Ginny gave him a kiss while everyone was looking the other way.

After that Mrs. Weasley noticed him and gave him a bone-crushing hug, reminding him of Wood, and sobbed into his neck. Ron gave an exasperated sigh, but was beaming.

"So, do wizards have colleges?" Ron asked as they ate their cake.

"Yeah, I asked McGonagall this year. But I don't think we'll have any trouble getting jobs." Hermione jokes, poking Harry.

"I don't think 'Harry Potter's two brave any loyal friends' will have trouble getting scholarships either." Harry joked back, reminding them of a page in the Daily Prophet dedicated to them.

"Well, we've got to get going. We're having a graduation party for you guys!" Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Okay." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry remained silent.

"Take your time." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, watching him look around the room he knew so well.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley I think I forgot something in my dorm, I'll be back in a minute." He said dashing off.

He turned to make sure no one had followed him and slowed his pace. He wandered up to his dorm and stared at the common room, memories flooding over him…

That's where Sirius's head had scared them as they worked on homework, that's where Fred and George had set off fireworks.

He rushed out of the room and went wherever his feet took him. He ended up in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Home" He whispered to the Gargoyle.

To his great surprise it moved out of the way. Harry grinned and went up.

McGonagall had left the office much the same. Fawkes had disappeared the night that Dumbledore died, so his cage stood empty in the corner. Snape had left it the same when he was Headmaster also.

Harry looked up to the portrait of a tall man with twinkling eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore, I don't want to leave." Harry whispered to the portrait.

"You must, my boy. You've been very brave in the past, and this will be very hard for you. This was your home. But you will find new homes, Harry. You must go, if you stay you'll have to become a Professor, and since teachers aren't married here… Ginny won't like that." Dumbledore joked. Harry remained silent.

"Harry, you'll be missed. We never had a better Seeker in our history, but you MUST go. You can visit Hogsmead. You can sneak through the secret tunnels and wander through the halls in your clever cloak, but that would be wallowing in the past. You must go on, Harry."

Harry nodded at these words, knowing that what Dumbledore said was true.

"Now go, Harry. And remember, as long as you love this place… You're never really gone." Dumbledore said quietly as Harry closed the door.


End file.
